Klise
by sauraazu
Summary: Masa lalu yang terus membayang dalam benakmu; yang bahkan kau sendiri tak ingat siapa saja yang berperan serta dalam kepingan memori itu. Dan kenapa terkadang kenangan yang ingin disimpan rapat itu justru terkisis termakan waktu? Tidakkah itu menyakitkan? AU! OOC! Sunshine [digresi]


**_Klise_**

 **Love Live! Sunshine.**

 **Warning : Typo(s). OOC. AU alur cepat. tulisan berantakan.**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun.**

 **Love Live bukan milik saya.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **tidak memaksa untuk dibaca.**

* * *

 _[ Digresi prolog dalam epilog ]_

 _._

 _"...bagaimana bisa kamu mencari Cinderella-mu_ _itu kalau sepatunya saja tidak ada?"_

 _"...ia bagaikan salah satu dari banyaknya bidadari yang mingkin jatuh ke bumi"_

 _._

 ** _Ckrek!_**

Gambar diabadikan untuk kesekian kali, dengan beberapa alat bantu pencahayaan yang hanya dipahami oleh mereka yang menggeluti dunia fotografi. Sang model pun hanya menjalankan bagiannya; bergaya membuat pose mengikuti intruksi sang fotografer.

Kali ini sang model mengenakan pakaian _cassual._ Tubuhnya berbalut baju putih tanpa kerah dengan panjang lengan se-siku berpadu rok lepis biru tua sependek atas lutut. Dengan sepatu pantofel putih. Sangat pas. Ditambah rambutnya yang dibentuk model _curly,_ membuat ia semakin terlihat sangat manis.

Pemotretan selesai. Semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, puas dengan kerja keras yang memakan waktu sepekan ini. Sebentar lagi wajah sang model akan terpampang di halaman depan majalah remaja yang saat ini tengah booming dan diminati para remaja anak sekolahan maupun seusianya.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Sudah saatnya pulang. Beruntung pemotretan kali ini selesai tepat waktu. Karena kerja keras semua pihak dan staff yang berperan.

"Otsukaresamadeshita~"

Seru tiap staff yang berperan dalam jalannya pemotretan di sana. Mereka mulai membereskan perlengkapan. Mulai dari pakaian sebanyak satu lemari, make up hingga alat bantu pencahayaan yang sebenarnya cukup menyilaukan mata sang model ketika cahaya itu menyorot wajahnya.

Tapi tak masalah, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Kepopularitasan yang dimiliki gadis ini tengah melonjak naik dan itu kesempatan bagus baginya untuk mengumpulkan uang seperti keinginannya saat kecil. Saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun.

Keinginan yang ia simpan bersama dengan seorang anak kecil. Kenangan yang begitu lama termakan waktu hingga membuat ia lupa akan wajah sang anak kecil. Yang ia ingat hanya kenangan terakhir mereka di sebuah pantai ketika hendak mengubur kapsul waktu.

Ia nyaris frustasi karena dihantui oleh bayang-bayang kenangan itu. Tapi bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. Sudah sebelas tahun berlalu, usianya masih muda dan perjalanan meniti karir masih panjang. Harus ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Yang ada di hati dan pikirannya saat ini adalah cara mengumpulkan uang dan mewujudkan mimpi itu; meski ia lupa siapa sosok yang bersamanya ketika mengikrarkan mimpi tersebut.

"Hey, nona? Kenapa melamun?" Tegur salah seorang staff.

"Eh? Bu...bukan apa-apa" ucapnya tersenyum canggung. Kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Staff itu pun merespon dengan senyum kemudian berlalu, dengan membawa soft box di tangaannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng, mengherani dirinya sendiri yang entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba memikirkan masa lalunya itu.

Merasa penat, ia menyingkir dari kerumunan; duduk di kursi kayu pada pojok ruangan, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berposisi di tengah kesibukan itu karena akan mengganggu lalu lalangnya orang-orang di sana.

Ia raih tas _daffe bag_ berukuran sedang miliknya, degan warna oranye berpadu hitam pada tali selempangnya. Mengambil sebotol air mineral beserta handuk kecil untuk mengusap peluh pada wajah juga lehernya.

Entah mengapa ia lebih suka membawa tas jenis itu. Pikirnya mungkin lebih mudah memasukkan banyak barang; juga ia tak akan lupa bahwa tas itulah yang setia menemaninya kretika beranjak pergi merantau.

Usai ia teguk air dalam botol tersebut,ia pejamkan mata sesaat, mengistirahatkan matanya yang penat akan lampu-lampu penerang tadi. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Kini posisinya kepala menengadah menghadap langit-langit pelapon.

Napasnya memburu menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar lelah. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya disusul peregangan tubuh sebelum dia benar-benar terpejam. Meski memejam namun ia tidak tidur.

 _"kau harus mencari asisten baru, Inami-san"_

Kembali terngiang kalimat itu di benaknya. Untuk kesekian kali manager-nya itu memberi solusi atas masalahnya saat ini.

Semenjak asisten yang sudah bekerja dengannya satu tahun ini mengundurkan diri karena mendapat pekerjaan lebih layak; yang hampir satu profesi dengan dirinya, Inami Anju kini menjadi kesulitan dalam mengatur dirinya sendri. Tidak ada lagi yang menyiapkan segala keperluannya ketika memenuhi project yang sudah terjadwal sedemikian rupa.

Seperti baju, sepatu, waktu makan, jadwal kapan saatnya pindah lokasi untuk ke jadwal selanjutnya dan yang lainnya lagi. Itu semua sebelumnya tidak perlu ia pikirkan karena asistennya, Saitou Shuka telah mengurusnya. Tapi kini berbeda; sudah menginjak tiga bulan gadis kerap disapa Anchan ini harus mengurus semuanya seorang diri.

"Ternyata sulit tanpa seorang pendamping" keluh Anchan di sela peristirahatannya.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, segeralah cari asisten baru. Sekalipun aku manager-mu, tapi aku juga punya hal yang harus diurus. Aku tidak bisa merangkap menjadi asistenmu" seseorang yang baru saja terlintas di benak Anchan kini hadir di sampingnya; sekaligus berhasil membuatnya membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuh.

"Agh~ Arisha. Bikin kaget saja" ia memijit pelipisnya karena membuka mata secara mendadak disaat mata lelah adalah hal yang akan membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"...iya-iya, aku akan cari asisten baru. Tapi kamu bantu aku juga ya" Anchan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Arisha yang kini duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Kemudian kembali memejam.

"Itu terus yang kamu katakan, tapi belum pernah ada tindakan" Arisha menarik tubuhnya, menghindari sandaran Anchan. Bukan karena tega, tapi ia hanya iseng.

"Aaa... Arisha-chan, pinjam bahumu sebentar. Aku mengantuk" kembali Anchan menyandarkan kepalanya dan kali ini ia juga memeluk pinggang Arisha.

"Ugh! Kamu bau keringat" ucapnya berbohong "lebih baik kita pulang, dan siap-siap"

"Hah? Ada jadwal lagi?! Bukannya ini yang terakhir ya? Aku kan mau liburan juga. Kenapa harus dadakan-" Anchan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kaget Arisha.

"Berisik, Anchan! Aku belum selesai bicara" potong Arisha.

"...ini ada surat dari kakak-mu. Ia memintamu untuk pulang dan berlibur di sana"

"Surat dari nee-chan?!" Serunya antusias "tunggu dulu, kamu membaca suratku ya? Bagaiman bisa kamu tahu dia memintaku pulang?" Anchan menatap dengan penuh selidik.

 ** _Ctak!_**

Satu sentilan mendarat di dahi Anchan dan ia meringis.

"jangan asal bicara. Begitu surat itu sampai, dia tiba-tiba menelponku dan memberitahu kabar itu"

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Lha?, kalau begitu untuk apa dia mengirim surat kalau akhirnya menelponmu?"

"Eh? Iya juga ya" Arisha pun ikut bingung.

Akhirnya mereka saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Termasuk Arisha yang entah sejak kapan tertular lemotnya Anchan. Arisha pun tersadar.

"Ah, sudahlah. Intinya kita berangkat tiga hari lagi. Mungkin saja di sana kita bisa dapatkan asisten baru untukmu"

"Wah, ide yang bagus" Anchan menjentikan jarinya tanda setuju.

"Oh iya, ini kalung milikmu, kutemukan di kamar mandi" Arisha menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbentuk kepingan salju.

Anchan membulatkan mata. Kalung itu adalah kalung yang sangat berharga. Kalung itulah yang mengingatkan dia bahwa ia punya kenangan bersama dengan anak kecil itu. Kalung berwarna silver dengan manik menghiasi, yang hanya berbentuk setengah dari keseluruhan, dan ada magnet di sana. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin kalung ini sebenarnya dibagi menjadi dua dan terkait oleh sebuah magnet hingga membentuk sebuah kepingan salju yang utuh.

Ia pun yakin kalau separuhnya lagi ada di anak itu.

"Hah! Arigatou Arisha-chan" Anchan memeluk Arisha dengan eratnya.

Arisha tertawa kecil sambil mengusap asal puncak kepala Anchan hingga membuatnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa teman sepermainannya ini tidak pernah berubah. Ia kenal Anchan sejak kecil. Bahkan mereka tinggal dan besar di lingkungan yang sama. Mewujudkan mimpi juga bersama.

"Jangan teledor lagi. Bagaimana bisa kamu mencari cinderella-mu itu kalau sepatunya saja tidak ada?"

Anchan tahu betul maksud dari kalimat itu. Arisha juga tahu tentang rasa penasaran Anchan akan masa lalunya. Dan ia akan berusaha mencari tahu. Ditambah lagi dengan peluang ia bisa pulang ke kampung halaman. Di sana ia pasti dapat mencari orang tersebut.

Kini ujung bibirnya mengembang membentuk sebuah senyum.

 _"Uchiura, tunggu aku"_

* * *

 **[-]**

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut dua orang itu sibuk memandangi dan membongkar tumpukan buku yang berdiri berjajar dan tertumpuk tidur di beberapa rak berukuran sedang.

Yang satu mencari di bagian buku-buku lama dan yang lainnya di deretan buku keluaran terbaru.

Sungguh bukan buku pelajaran yang benar-benar dicari, melainkan sebuah buku yang lebih tepatnya dinamakan majalah. Salah satu dari mereka membungkuk, mengangkat tumpukan majalah itu.

"Mou! Dia-san, aku capek. Sudah berapa kali kita ke sini cuma buat mencari majalah artis idolamu itu?. Paling-paling juga belum terbit" Ia mengeluh sembari duduk di lantai. Ia benar-benar sudah menyerah.

"Ayolah Chika! Itu edisi terbatas. Aku yakin kali ini sudah terbit. Aku tidak mau kehabisan." Kurosawa Dia, tak pantang lelah membongkar dan mencari majalah di tiap rak pada mini market itu.

Sudah berulang kali ia, Takami Chika menolak untuk ikut mencari majalah di mini market bersama senpainnya di SMA itu. Kalau saja kakaknya, Mito tidak memaksanya untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan di majalah, ia tak akan ada di sini.

Benar. Kini Chika sudah lulus dan sudah saatnya entah masuk universitas atau bekerja. Ia bahkan bingung akan hal itu, mengandalkan penghasilan dari usaha orangtua-nya yang memiliki kedai dan penginapan rasanya kurang mandiri baginya. Chika ingin mencari pekerjaan sendiri -kalau ia harus bekerja. Kuliah pun, ia tak tahu ingin masuk universitas mana.

Kini ia merasa benar-benar seperti seorang pengangguran.

Karena itu, atas perintah sang kakak, akhirnya Chika menemani Dia-san; sekaligus baginya melihat-lihat tentang brosur universitas. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Namun tidak dengan Dia-san.

Dia masih berkutat dengan majalah-majalah itu.

Tak lama-

"Dapat!" Serunya nyaring "Chika! Aku dapat majalahnya!" Dia-san begitu antusias.

Chika berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Dia-san tanpa minat. Ia merasa bosan dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tubuhnya sudah gatal dan ingin segera mandi. Pasalnya pencarian ini mereka lakukan sejak pukul sebelas pagi hingga lima sore, bagaimana tidak ia merasa gerah bukan main.

"Hm. Yokatta, kalau begitu ayo cepat bayar dan kita pulang" Chika menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, sebab ia merasa semakin gerah.

Ditambah gesekan kalung yang menggantung di lehernya, menambah rasa gatal. Bahkan mulai memerah.

"Lihat ini, dia cantik kan? Senyumnya mempesona" sifat _fangirling_ seorang Dia-san mulai muncul dan semakin membuat Chika kembali menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali.

"...ia bagaikan salah satu dari banyaknya bidadari yang mungkin jatuh ke bumi" ucap Dia-san yang begitu mengagumi idolanya tersebut dengan wajah tak kalah merona.

"Hooaaamm... seperti apa sih gadis yang sampai membuatmu betah berhari-hari membongkar-"

Chika menguap sesaat. Kemudian kalimatnya menggantung seketika saat melihat foto itu.

 ** _Degh!_**

"dia kan..." mata Chika membulat lebar

Tepat saat itu kalung Chika terjatuh tepat di atas foto gadis tersebut.

Kalung berwarna silver.

 _"...ti-tidak mungkin"_

Matanya memanas. Ia nyaris menitikan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[]-[]**

 _ **Tunggu aku, aku pasti kembali**_

[]

 _ **Kembalilah, aku akan menunggumu**_

 **[]-[]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aqours Sunshine~**

* * *

 _Menggantung? Maafkan. Hehe entahlah. Ini akan ada lanjutan atau tidak. Jangan terlalu diharapkan. :v ,_ _Yang jelas ini idenya dadakan dan buatnya cukup melelahkan karena saya harus mengetik dan menposting lewat hape._

 _Saya yakin kalau mina-san bisa menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud si "model", siapa orang yang ada di foto dan kenapa "gadis pengangguran" itu terkejut. ^.^v_

 _Entah kenapa saya lebih senang kalau pembaca sendiri yang menentukan akhirnya seperti apa wkwkwk. Ini cukup menarik menurut saya. Mengikutsertakan pembaca dalam jalannya suatu cerita, ya meskipun mungkin ada yang tidak suka atau menganggapnya aneh. Hehehe._

 _tapi setiap orang punya gaya dan ciri khasnya sendiri bukan? Hehe_

 _Maafkan atas segala kekurangan yang ada._

 _._

 _._

 ** _lechimonchi__**

.

Ps : Mohon baaf untuk fanfict sebelah yang belum bisa saya lanjutkan.


End file.
